This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS: The primary goal of this study is to determine if Fish Oil reduces seizures and the risk of cardiac arrhythmias in people with epilepsy. This fundamental hypothesis will be addressed in a pilot clinical trial, which explores the following two specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To obtain preliminary data regarding the safety and effectiveness of Fish Oil compared with placebo in reducing seizure frequency in adults with intractable epilepsy. Hypothesis 1a. Fish Oil is safe and well tolerated in subjects with epilepsy. Hypothesis 1b. Seizure frequency and severity is reduced during active treatment with Fish Oil compared with placebo. Hypothesis 1c. Levels of the N-3 fatty acids, EPA and DHA, rise significantly in epileptic patients after supplementation, and are correlated with response.